The Greatest Green is Gryffindor's
by Menina.Maru
Summary: ºPara o Chall Sev/Lily do Fórum 6Vº Severus encontra Lily a caminho de matricular o pequeno Harry em Hogwarts. Era irônico, mas, para ele, o melhor verde era da Gryffindor. Sempre havia sido.


Omg, alguém me faça alguma coisa, porque eu viciei legal em Snily. Acho que é grave, 70% das coisas que ploto são com eles e...

Anyway, para o Chall Sev\Lily do fórum 6V

Item usado: Beijo. Aham, só esse.

Música-trecho usada: Wonderwall, do Oasis

Isso NÃO foi betado.

**The Greatest Green is Gryffindor's**

**by Menina Maru**

**

* * *

**Todas as estradas que teremos de andar são tortuosas

Todas as luzes que nós guiam nos cegam

Existem tantas coisas que eu

Gostaria de te dizer

Mas eu não sei como

* * *

Severus Snape franziu o cenho. Existiam inúmeras ruivas no mundo, ele sabia. Mas não eram todas que andavam lado a lado com um certo homem de cabelos que pareciam propositalmente desarrumados.

Antes que pudesse perceber, estava seguindo-a. Afinal, não eram todos os dias que Lílian Evans... Potter – o seu pensamento completou com um certo desagrado – estava ali para ele assim, tão fácil, ainda que ela não percebesse isso.

Não a via desde Hogwarts, e aquela Lílian de 20¹ anos estava mais bonita do que ele poderia imaginar. Seguia-a a distância, mas seus ouvidos apurados conseguiam acompanhar parcialmente a conversa:

- James, por Merlin, vamos perder o horário! De onde você tirou essa idéia de vir à pé? - ela perguntava divertida enquanto apressava o passo.

- Temos que fazer como os meus pais Lily! Exatamente como eles! Eu posso ir na frente e espero vocês lá... – disse James, empolgadíssimo.

- Claro que não! Você vem comigo! – e ela fez um pequeno muxoxo de reclamação.

Correram-se alguns minutos em passadas apressadas e ela, da forma mais gryffindor possível, observou Severus, rendeu-se, dizendo que, ou era isso ou eles perderiam a matrícula. De quê, Severus não sabia, mas não era aquilo que importava agora. O fato é que James saiu na frente e, em poucos segundos, estava fora de vista.

Era a oportunidade perfeita, talvez por isso ela o houvesse atraído com mais força, ficando ele a uma distância de quem queria ser pego em flagrante.

Mas, e se fosse isso, o que aconteceria?

_There are many things that I'd_

_Like to say to you _

_But I don't know how_

Ele conhecia todas as palavras do mundo, mas sabia que nenhuma delas seria o suficiente, assim como não o havia sido anos atrás, quando ele tentou desculpar-se com ela durante o quinto ano de ambos.

E aquilo era bem vivo em sua mente, rugindo como um monstro que, ou queria que ele tentasse uma última vez, que voltasse ao menos a ter contato com aquela ruiva, ou então queria levá-lo à loucura. Assim como a vez em que ele jogou todo o seu passado não tão sombrio no abismo para ser o servo mais dedicado de Voldemort. Passado esse que incluía aquela menina-mulher e que apenas por isso ele fingiu esquecer-se de olhar para baixo, para conferir se o dito cujo estava devidamente morto, talvez lançar um Avada Kedrava.

Pois há muito tempo que Lily erguera-se do abismo, tão linda o quanto sua imaginação permitia, apenas para acorrentar gentilmente seus pensamentos à ela, para que ele jamais a esquecesse. Não que isso fosse necessário, obviamente.

Ainda mais com aqueles olhos absurdamente verdes lhe encarando, falando-lhe que ele havia sido pego. No flagra.

- Severus Snape – ela disse cautelosamente, tentando não pensar que ela estava diante de um dos seus ex-melhores amigos e da pessoa que a chamou de sangue-ruim pela primeira vez – Por acaso eu o enfeiticei ou você está me seguindo por vontade própria?

Lílian também era uma exceção à quase todas as regras que ele conhecia. Porque _todos_ os muggles eram imundos exatamente da mesma forma que o sei maldito pai e ela era uma das pessoas mais puras e bondosas que ele já conhecera. E, óbvio, qualquer pessoa que utilizasse aquele tipo de ironia ao falar com ele estaria_ inevitavelmente_ azarada e sentindo muita dor, enquanto que Lílian continuava muito viva e o encarava contestadora.

- O que o traz novamente a Hogwarts? - ela falou, decidindo que essa pergunta era infinitamente mais fácil que a primeira.

Então, ele percebeu que ela o levara a Hogwarts. Não o castelo – a marca negra em seu corpo só permitiria que ele entrasse com o consentimento do prof. Dumbledore -, mas ele podia ver o enorme lado que os separava do Hall de Entrada do local e o cheiro de grama do local invadia suas narinas com força.

Em um piscar de olhos, reparou na criança que ela levava nos braços. Não parecia ter mais que um anos de idade. Ela o viu olhando-o e, antes que ele respondesse às suas perguntas ou falasse qualquer outra coisa, ela anunciou orgulhosa, como se ele a houvesse questionado:

- Este é o Harry – e o aconchegou mais contra si.

"_Potter"_, sua mente completou desgostosa novamente. Com aquela cara, só podia ser filho do Potter. Num relance, reparou também nos olhos do garoto e decidiu que gostava daquele tom de verde que brilhava nos olhos infantis dele, mas um ciúme desconhecido afastou esse pensamento, dizendo-lhe que _aquilo_ era muito mais filho de James do que de sua Lily e que por isso ele deveria, desde já, odiá-lo.

- Veio matriculá-lo em Hogwarts? - ele disse, finalmente olhando-a nos olhos.

- James está fazendo isso agora. E você?... como tem estado?

Ele viu que os olhos dela demoraram três segundos fixos em seu antebraço esquerdo – Bem, nesse aspecto.

- Eilleen diz que você não tem aparecido mais em Spinner's End – ela recomeçou firme, mas sem esconder a preocupação na voz.

- Creio... –falou, depois de recuperar-se do choque de saber que sua mãe e Lily eram íntimas o suficiente para manter contato mesmo depois de todos os ocorridos – que eu não seja mais uma companhia tão agradável para a minha mãe. Mas, mesmo assim, ela está exagerando. Estive lá há três semanas.

Ela sorriu-lhe aliviada. E, o que quer que ela fosse dizer não foi dito, porque um veado corria rapidamente na sua direção e, aproximando-se dela, a voz de James falou que Harry estava matriculado e que, se Merlin quisesse, seria um gryffindor.

Severus aspirou o ar impacientemente. Ela voltou-se para ele apenas para se despedir. Não houve desejo da parte dela de vê-lo de novo e, em seu lado menos egoísta, Snape desejo que assim o fosse.

_All the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

Pois eles eram, inevitavelmente, inimigos e a guerra estava próxima o suficiente para que ambos soubessem que, se se encontrassem de novo, seria no campo de batalha e de lados opostos.

E, com um aceno de cabeça, Lily desapareceu de sua vista. Porém, antes que ele retomasse o seu caminho, sua mente pregou-lhe uma peça: ela, não aquela Potter, mas aquela mesma que erguera-se do abismo, antes de ir, aproximava-se dele. Severus só não compreendeu o porquê de sua imaginação deixá-la com Harry nos braços. Ele sabia que foi por causa daquele garoto que ela apenas beijou-o leve e demoradamente na altura dos olhos, pondo-se na ponta dos pés para conseguir tal façanha. Aquele beijo não era o suficiente para a sua saudade mas, antes qe ele pensasse nisso, o vento gelado do local o "acordou".

Somente anos depois, quando ela há muito já estava morta e ele tinha a total confiança de Albus, foi que ele entendeu o porquê de ela estar segurando o garoto quando beijou-o no rosto.

Harry Potter ia para o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e era um gryffindor exatamente como James havia desejado. E os olhos de Lily naquele garoto lhe diziam que ela estava, de fato, morta, mas que ele sempre seria dela. Tanto, que ele ia proteger o seu filho sob qualquer circunstância.

Então, quando Nagini mordeu-lhe e ele estava para morrer, sentiu-se no direito de exigir que Harry olhasse para ele, porque era exatamente aquele tom de verde que queria ver antes de tudo escurecer.

Era irônico, mas, para ele, o melhor verde era gryffindor. Sempre havia sido.

E aquela foi apenas mais uma prova de que ele a amava e que era inteiramente dela e por ela.

* * *

¹ - Vinte? Será que eram 20 anos mesmo? Well... eu não sei, confesso ._.

Acho que vai ter o capítulo dois. Ou então um novo fic, como continuação deste. Algo Lily POV.

REVIEWS?


End file.
